Hermano mayor
by Flippy781
Summary: Oliver ya adolescente decide hacer una visita a sus viejos amigos, pero únicamente se reencontrará con Dodger. El felino se da cuenta de que sus sentimientos han cambiado a algo más...¿Que ocurrirá?


_Aunque es algo obvio, voy a empezar diciendo que los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Disney. _

_Antes de leer la historia advierto que es un Dodgiver, es decir, Dodger X Oliver. Si no te gusta el yaoi no lo leas._

_También cabe mencionar que es un One-shoot, por lo que no habrá más capítulos. _

* * *

><p>Era un día en la gran ciudad de Nueva York.<p>

En el barrio de Manhattan se encontraba la mansión de un rico hombre de negocios. En aquella gran vivienda vivían una niña de aproximadamente diez años, hija del dueño; un mayordomo, cuyo deber era cuidar de la casa y de la niña; y dos animales.

Aquel día, la pequeña se fue al colegio.

"Corre o perderás el autobús" le previno el mayordomo "Aquí tienes tu almuerzo"

Mientras ella se iba, su gato de color naranja y ojos marrones la observaba. De nuevo se quedaría aburrido. ¿Qué haría el tiempo en que su dueña estaba fuera él solo?

El nombre de aquel gato era Oliver. Pese a ser ya un adolescente no había crecido demasiado y, aún tenía un modo de actuar un tanto infantil.

El felino empezó a barajar sus opciones: Winston el mayordomo se pondría a sus labores y no podría jugar con él; y Georgette, el cánido que vivía con ellos estaría demasiado ocupada mirándose al espejo y preocupándose de su aspecto.

Entonces, decidió que su mejor opción era ir a hacer una visita a sus viejos amigos, una banda de perros que él había conocido de pequeño.

Cuando estaba seguro de que nadie le prestaba atención, se escabulló sigilosamente y empezó a caminar por las calles.

Aunque aquello podía ser peligroso para un gato, sus amigos le habían enseñado a moverse por el lugar con precaución, pues ellos eran unos ladronzuelos, a pesar de que, tras su aventura hacía unos meses atrás se habían prometido reformarse.

Pronto llegó a donde vivían sus amigos, un viejo barco. Ahora parecía más un hogar, puesto que el dueño de los perros había comenzado a ganarse la vida honradamente.

El gato llamó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada.

Oliver ya se iba a ir, cuando le abrieron. En la puerta vio a su antiguo mejor amigo y, aquel a quien llegó a considerar como su hermano mayor, Dodger.

Dodger era un perro mezcla de Fox Terrier. Era blanco, con manchas marrones en la cabeza y el lomo y su hocico era grisáceo.

El gato se abalanzó emocionado sobre su amigo.

"¡Como me alegro de verte!" exclamó.

"Pequeño. ¿Cómo así te pasaste por aquí?"

Pese a que Oliver ya era mayor, para Dodger seguía siendo un gatito que necesitaba protección.

"¿Llego en buen momento?" preguntó el felino naranja "¿Y el resto de la pandilla?"

Antes de que su amigo pudiese responderle, el gato entró y comenzó a llamar al resto de los perros.

"¡Rita! ¡Francis! ¡Tito! ¡Einstein!"

Pero no hubo respuesta.

"Los chicos de la pandilla y nuestro dueño se fueron hoy. Yo me quedé vigilando la casa"

"¿Entonces llego en mal momento?"

"Eso depende ¿Querías o no querías encontrar a Dodger, el maestro de las calles de Nueva York?" el cánido puso un tono de teatralidad cuando dijo esto que lo hizo parecer más arrogante.

"¡Oh, cállate!" contestó el gato dándole un amistoso empujón.

Y el felino naranja se quedó allí.

"Oye, amigo ¿Qué tal te va la vida?"

"No me puedo quejar. Georgette es un poco pesada a veces, pero Jenny y Wilston son muy buenos conmigo"

"Bueno, ya sabemos cómo es la campeona… ¿Y sigue pensando en Tito?" preguntó el perro sin poder evitar una risilla.

"A veces, pero solo para insultarle por haberla dejado"

Y los dos estallaron en carcajadas por la repuesta.

Pasó una hora, pero aún faltaba mucho para que Oliver tuviese que volver a casa.

Sin embargo, el gato se sentía extraño. Pese a lo bien que se lo estaba pasando con su amigo.

Cuando veía al perro a su lado, con su hermoso pelaje marrón, sentía por él algo que no había sentido por nadie, algo totalmente nuevo. Por supuesto, Oliver aún era joven para racionalizar esto, por lo que esta sensación solo lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

"Colega ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Estás temblando!" le dijo Dodger.

"¿Lo estoy?" preguntó el felino naranja inocentemente "Supongo que será que hace frío… je"

El perro se quitó su bufanda roja y, se la puso a su amigo.

"¿Ya estás mejor?"

"Sí, supongo…"

Aquella mentira había sido bastante creíble. Cuando el gato pensó de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que más que la bufanda, le habría gustado que su amigo le hubiese dado calor con su cuerpo… ¿¡Pero en qué diablos pensaba!? Primero, era su mejor amigo, y luego era… ¡Pues eso! ¡Un perro! Ya era raro de por sí que un gato y un perro fueran amigos. Y si aquel perro era su amigo era porque no le gustaba comer gatos porque tenían mucho pelo.

Oliver trató de espantar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Tras un silencio incómodo, el minino sacó otro tema de conversación. Mientras su amigo el can hablaba, lo observaba; aquella vez parecía tener más claro que le gustaba. Muy disimuladamente trató de acercarse a él, pero Dodger se dio cuenta de ello.

"¿Qué haces? No me digas que aún tienes frío. ¿No te vale con mi bufanda?"

Oliver bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

"Vamos, colega. No te pongas así y cuéntame qué te pasa"

"Yo…"

Por un impulso, el felino se acercó a su amigo y comenzó a frotarse contra él como los gatos suelen hacer.

"¿Qué dem…?"

El cánido no pudo acabar la exclamación. Su amigo el felino de color naranja lo había lamido muy cerca de la boca. Dodger empujó a Oliver, que cayó al suelo.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces?" exclamó. No estaba enfadado, solo muy sorprendido.

"Dodger, yo… lo siento"

El gato estaba de espaldas; no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara después de lo ocurrido. Al no oír respuesta pensó que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Antes de que su amigo pudiese decir algo, Oliver salió corriendo.

El felino vagó solo por la calle. Deseó que todo aquello no hubiese pasado nunca. ¿Y si aquello significaba el fin de su amistad? Sería una desgracia, sin duda. ¿Por qué fue tan impulsivo? No debía haber hecho aquello. Tenía que haber ignorado aquellos pensamientos desde el principio.

En aquel momento, Oliver oyó unos ladridos. Miró hacia atrás y vio dos perros.

"¡Mira esto!" exclamó uno de ellos "¡Un sucio gato se ha metido en nuestro territorio!"

"¡Y además doméstico!" añadió el otro cuando vio el collar que el felino naranja llevaba en el cuello.

"Esos gatos son más sabrosos. Saben a hogar"

"¡Estoy contigo! ¡Hinquémosle el diente!"

Ambos avanzaron hacia él, gruñendo y enseñando sus afilados colmillos. Pero antes de que lo atrapasen, Oliver escapó.

Los perros lo persiguieron. El minino corrió todo lo que pudo para salvar su vida. Finalmente, ambos lo arrinconaron en un callejón.

"¿Últimas palabras antes de convertirte en nuestro almuerzo, gatito?"

"¡Sí! ¡Dejad al crío en paz!"

Fue Dodger quien había pronunciado estas palabras. Y es que, se había quedado preocupado al ver que su amigo se había ido de sopetón y había ido a buscarle.

"¡Él solito se metió en nuestro territorio!" replicó uno de los perros.

"¡Sí! ¿Además a ti qué te importa?" añadió el otro.

Con un salto, Dodger se puso entre Oliver y los perros.

"¿No sabéis que comer gato es malo para la salud? Tienen mucho pelo"

"¿Y tú no conoces ese dicho de _Mas vale gato en la boca que ciento volando_?"

Era obvio que aquellos perros no iban a renunciar a su idea de comerse a Oliver. Pero Dodger no se lo iba a permitir. Derribó a uno de los perros, pero el otro le mordió el lomo haciéndole gemir de dolor; rápidamente, se volvió y lo embistió.

El felino naranja veía con angustia como su amigo peleaba con esos perros solo para protegerlo y, él no podía ayudarle.

Finalmente, los dos perros se rindieron. Pese a ser dos contra uno, era obvio que Dodger tenía más experiencia que ellos en la vida callejera, y, eso incluía peleas.

Casi enseguida, el minino corrió hacia donde se encontraba el canido.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido?"

"Estoy bien" murmuró. Luego su tono de voz fue muy serio "¡Escúchame! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso de salir corriendo NUNCA! ¡¿Me has entendido?!"

"Sí" contestó un poco asustado por la forma tan brusca con la que su amigo le había hablado.

Las patas del perro rodearon a Oliver en lo que pareció ser un abrazo.

"¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo hubiera pasado si te hubieran hecho daño?"

"Dodger…"

"¿No sabes que para mí eres muy especial?"

"Entonces lo de antes… ¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Él también siente lo mismo!" pensó Oliver con alegría.

Emocionado, volvió a lamer a su amigo… pero esta vez el perro le correspondió con otro.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse, algo totalmente nuevo para el gato. Una sensación muy agradable. Sin embargo, notó algo extraño entre sus patas traseras.

"¿Qué?"

"Tranquilo, pequeño. Eso es normal. Aun te faltan unas cuantas lecciones"

Siguieron besándose. En un arrebato, Dodger se echó encima de Oliver y comenzó a lamerle detrás de las orejas mientras el gato daba pequeños gemidos de placer.

Sin embargo, el perro se detuvo.

"¿Por qué paras?"

"Esto no está bien. No debería hacer esto. Bueno, tú no sabes lo que es…"

"Pero puedes enseñarme"

Dodger arqueó una ceja.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí"

"En ese caso…"

El perro continuó lamiendo a su amigo, poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a su área privada. El felino notó como su miembro se iba poniendo cada vez más duro.

"Vamos por buen camino" dijo Dodger "Ahora levántate"

El gato obedeció, y el perro comenzó a lubricar su trasero.

"¿Qué…?"

"¿No decías que querías llegar al final?"

"Sí, pero no sabía que esto era necesario. Se siente muy… raro"

"Relájate y deja al maestro hacer su trabajo"

Cuando el can vio que la entrada del felino naranja estaba lista, se posicionó, preparado para el acto.

"Escucha pequeño. Puede que esto te duela al principio. Pero debes intentar aguantarlo"

Con cuidado, Dodger comenzó a introducir su miembro erecto en el interior de Oliver, el cual sintió una punzada de dolor. No, tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" preguntó su amigo canino inseguro.

"Sí, Dodger" mintió el felino naranja "Tú sigue"

Y el perro continúo y… ¡Lo consiguió! Su miembro entró por completo en el interior.

Acto seguido comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás. Al principio lento, y, luego más rápido. La sensación inicial de dolor que el minino había tenido al principio comenzaba a convertirse en otra muy distinta, aunque él aún era muy primerizo en el tema.

Su amigo lo lamía afectuosamente detrás de las orejas, lo cual lo estimulaba aún más.

En el ambiente se empezaban a oír los gemidos de placer de ambos, que fueron aumentando de volumen mientras el can se movía más y más rápido. No aguantarían mucho más.

Doger llegó primero y, luego recorrió con su lengua toda la parte del cuerpo de Oliver, desde la cabeza al tronco, lo cual permitió al gato llegar al primer orgasmo de su vida.

Algo cansado por la nueva experiencia, el gato se durmió con su amigo a su lado tarareando suavemente _No me preocupo_.

Un rato después, Dodger lo despertó.

"Pequeño. Estabas muy gracioso dormido, pero tenemos que volver a casa"

El perro lo acompañó hasta su casa; pero al llegar, al gato le costaba mucho apartarse de su lado ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos por él eran totalmente nuevos.

"¿Te volveré a ver?" preguntó Oliver con voz temblorosa mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su cara.

Dodger se la limpió con un delicado lametazo.

"Seguro que sí. Ya sabes que siempre habrá un hueco para ti en la pandilla"

"¿De veras?"

"De verisisimisimas"

Se besaron por última vez antes de que Dodger se marchase a su casa. Pero Oliver estaba feliz, porque ahora quien fue su mejor amigo era algo aún más profundo, su amante.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic.<em>

_Es mi primer lemon, por lo que pudo no haber sido muy profesional._

_Siento si les pareció raro el salto temporal, pero tuve que crecer a Oliver, si no habría tenido connotaciones pederastas._


End file.
